


rack me

by midinuo



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midinuo/pseuds/midinuo





	rack me

姜昇润总喜欢说宋旻浩无论何时都很好看。尤其是现在，被剥夺了行动权力一身妖异的红绳勒紧光裸的皮肤，模样更是动人。禹智皓抚摸着他光洁的小腿，绳索像蔓藤一般一路攀至腿根，再到躯体，收紧的绳将双腿分得更开，身体曲成整装待操的姿态。

在胸部交叉的红绳浅浅陷进肌肤，因而乳珠愈显突出。然后绕过双肩到被绑在背后的手腕。其实他们并不是每一次都这样，但有点新鲜玩法总是好事。因为各自繁忙的行程已经几周没见，难得的机会总要尽兴才好。阳光下汗水浸染的皮肤蒙着一层诱人的光晕，使他看起来美得惊心动魄。禹智皓从不吝惜过长的前戏，他只是想细致地舔遍和占有宋旻浩的每一处。

“拍到了吗？” 禹智皓淡道，转过头看向姜昇润的摄像头。

姜昇润呆呆地望着他，望着禹智皓将头发撩至脑后穿梭在发丝中那只修长的手，看着他拉扯衣领的动作，因情迷而散着燥热和危险气息的眸子，无不彰显着他对眼前人的渴望。姜昇润来到床前，对着宋旻浩抬起的绯红脸颊按下快门。他的眼睛睁得大大的，停止不住的喘息像在邀请，虚弱得仿佛下一秒就会昏过去，宋旻浩总是喜欢这样，是他以前跟禹智皓说的。他们对他做什么都可以。一副可怜巴巴的样子，搞得像逼迫似的，谁都不忍心拒绝。也没人忍心弄疼他，可到底还是在美色前败下阵来，于是姜昇润带来了绳子。

“我好看吗？” 宋旻浩笑得很痞。

“好看，”姜昇润持续按着快门键，喃喃道，“很性感”。当然这些照片绝对不能为外人知道，只是禹智皓喜欢记录下来，他喜欢跟他们在一起的感官，甚至奢望将他们藏在床褥里，任谁也找不到，就像一次秘密的盛宴。

宋旻浩看够了摄像头才舍得把视线移开。禹智皓亲吻着他，手掌游弋在他的腿内，吮舐着他不断颤动的小腹抚上他挺立的阳根。在触摸之前他就硬了，禹智皓握着他的耐心地撸动着，硬挺的部位很快充血爆出一根根青筋，马眼开始溢出液体，禹智皓于是低下头。

禹智皓一直觉得宋旻浩滋味很好，浪漫主义一般的、美味而有趣，并不太苦。他的阴茎尺寸傲人，形状和色泽都很漂亮，禹智皓唯一能想到的词就是鲜美多汁。他将他含至根部再吐出来，反复吞吐着，直到宋旻浩喘息浓重。

“慢一点。”姜昇润一边说着，一只膝盖压上宋旻浩一侧的床榻，靠近了点想更好抓拍住这美妙的瞬间。禹智皓于是放慢了速度，细致地舔弄翻卷着舌头，看着宋旻浩握着他的肩膀在他的挑逗下愈发失控，他想狠狠地穿进禹智皓的口腔，可被绑着身体无法动弹。姜昇润疯狂按着快门键，夸赞宋旻浩此时的表情有多上镜，手指摩挲着勒出红痕的每一寸肌肤，舌尖掠过沿着纹身纹路的香气，引得宋旻浩一阵颤栗，弓起优美的腰线，喘息声是性感毒药。禹智皓的呼吸声在他耳边：“看着他。你现在真漂亮，乖，看镜头。”

禹智皓低了下去，亲了亲他湿漉漉的性器，缠绵在敏感的会阴处，才慢慢舔舐着舌头慢慢伸进幽闭的洞口。宋旻浩本能性地扭动着臀想躲开，声音都哽咽了，还在淫荡地叫着好爽，哥哥操我，操死我。他毫不抑制地呻吟着，姜昇润倾下身子亲吻着他高高仰起的脖子。禹智皓掰着他的大腿分的更开了些，舌头尽可能深地进入，他痴迷于他体内的温度。

“别急。”姜昇润嘴里说着，也不知道是在说给谁听。只是因为他现在还衣冠楚楚。一旦禹智皓操完宋旻浩，他们解开了他腿上的绳索，禹智皓会让姜昇润坐上去，直到宋旻浩再一次高潮。这种画面能满足禹智皓诡异的愉悦感，而宋旻浩永远都是一副喂不饱的样子，尽管身体虚弱得不行，还缠着你粘粘糊糊地说想要。他们对妖精永远是没辙的。

“你来吧。”禹智皓说道。姜昇润将相机摆回三脚架，跪在床垫上把宋旻浩的吞了进去。禹智皓默认了这个交接信号，抹了随意扔在一边的润滑，轻而易举地插进宋旻浩湿软的花穴，也听到他一声满足的呻吟。

宋旻浩感觉自己快精神分裂了，想狠狠撞进姜昇润的喉咙，又想后面被禹智皓填得更深更满一点。禹智皓的每一次撞击都又快又狠，惩罚他不专一似的，宋旻浩哭得声音都哑了。

姜昇润似乎无比享受这个过程，尽心尽力地舔着，喷洒的精Y打湿了他的头发。宋旻浩迷乱的呼喘和娇吟声让禹智皓的理智渐渐崩塌。汗珠沿着太阳穴滚落，滴下脊柱的沟壑，他感到大脑开始放空。

fin


End file.
